


take my love and take it down

by layC



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-ish up until 2x17, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, cheryl gets to see more of the southside, domestic choni???, i cant think of anything else to tag, i may include some stuff from 2x18, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layC/pseuds/layC
Summary: After Cheryl is rescued from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, there is no way in hell that she is going back to her mother. Toni brings home and lets her crash for a few days but a few turn into a couple until they're practically living together. Toni shows Cheryl that there's more to the Southside than crimes and gangs while Cheryl slowly realizes that she loves Toni, so much that she would die for her.





	1. mad cool in all my clothes, mad warm when you get close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for stopping by. Quick (trigger) warning for this first chapter, gun/gang violence, suicide, forced murder (I guess). This first chapter is pretty dark but I promise, this will only be one of the few. If there are other topics that I need to add trigger warnings to, please let me know! I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable and I'm sorry if I do because I missed something.
> 
> I wrote this before I watched 2x10 so, I'm sorry if Toni's back story doesn't match the one in the show. I tried to include as many canon plots as much as I could but I wasn't sure where it would all fit in in the story that I already planned out in my head. Everything else is mostly canon until 2x17 and maybe 2x18 for later chapters.

With small fingers wrapping tightly around the worn out silver knob, a small grunt left Toni's lips as she forced her trailer door open by pushing her shoulder against the weak spot that guaranteed an easier than usual entry, just a feet above the knob. The door swung open, a little too quickly, like its hinges had been oiled much more than it needed to be but really, it was just falling off. 

The door ricocheted off the wall behind it and straight into Toni who, thankfully, stepped into the trailed before Cheryl. After what she had been through tonight, Cheryl was not in the right mind set for quick reflexes and it seemed like Toni wasn't either. Usually, she would be quick to catch it, her reflexes accustomed to the falling apart of the trailer that she and her uncle lived in but she was still a bit shook up by being chased by nuns that the door bounced against her shoulder and made her jump in surprise. 

Toni didn't grow up in a religious household so, the idea of church, nuns and priests all seemed imaginary to her. She's only read about them in books or, watched them in movies or shows. Even then, she's only been exposed to a few, with most of them being evil nuns from the Conjuring or orphanages who made children's lives a living hell- ironically. The Sister Act didn't count as a 'evil nun movie' since it definitely wasn't but all the other movies overshadowed a singing nun. 

Up until tonight, Toni had never seen a nun in person and she felt like she was living her worst nightmare. It was scarier than the idea of being captured and tortured by Ghoulies or a declared gang war. Those were both predictable but being chased down by nuns and a priest? There were too many ways that it could go and they were anything but heavenly. 

"Sorry about that." Toni mumbled in slight embarrassment at her lack of grace. She felt the blush creeping up to her cheeks when she turned around to find Cheryl still outside, deciding whether she should go in or not. 

Cheryl was good at hiding her emotions. Her walls were built up high but not strong. There were cracks in it from people who managed to break through or force themselves through (Penelope). But they were poorly repaired and patched up by what Toni assumed to be because of the constant break and repair from people who enter Cheryl's life, only to leave... or die. There were cracks that Toni could see through and find the real Cheryl.  
That was the goal. To find the real Cheryl that hid behind the insults, the rude remarks and bad bitch attitude she was keeping up. She wasn't going tear down Cheryl Blossom's wall for her sake and leave her alone to pick up the pieces like the others, no. The cracks from Cheryl's past were ones that she wanted to ease herself into slowly and not all at once because she wasn't going to be one of those people who was going to leave her in the dust. She had much more loyalty than that. She was going to repair them herself or better yet, have Cheryl break down her own walls all together. She was capable. She was Cheryl Bombshell after all. 

"Come on in." Toni motioned her over with her hand, stepping off the side as Cheryl stepped in. "Sorry it's such a mess. My uncle usually cleans up before he goes to work." She explained, though she had to pause afterwards to think about what she said. Toni's never explained herself to anyone before but she had Blossom, though Cheryl lacked the boldness of one right now, in her home and it happened to be one she really cared about. 

"It's no Thistlehouse but it's home." Toni continued as Cheryl walked deeper into what was left for her to explore of the trailer home. 

Cheryl eyes wandered around the old wooden walls, beer bottles on the coffee table and the pile clothes stuffed at the corner of the couch. It was small, messy and not much compared to Thistlehouse but Toni preferred her trailer over anywhere that Penelope Blossom was. She hoped Cheryl thought the same. The redhead didn't seem to show any disgust or repulsion at the difference of their worlds. In fact, she seemed comfortable. 

Toni noticed the way Cheryl's shoulders were more relaxed, slouched even, compared to when she was at home or while walking down the halls of Riverdale High. "It feels like home." Cheryl spoke up, head tilting slightly to glance at Toni and she swears she can see a small smile curl at the redhead's lips. 

"I can sure make it smell like home too." Toni rounded the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Are you hungry?" She asked Cheryl through the small window where she could see her running her fingers across the few pictures that were placed around the small area. 

Cheryl turned head, fully showing Toni her tired features. The eyes that once burned fire and passion had dwindled to ashes with not even a spark left. Tonight was the most vulnerable Toni had ever seen Cheryl. Not even during their milkshakes at Pop's or the moment they shared in her bed. All those times, there was still a brave, fiery Cheryl Bombshell but now there was nothing at all. 

Spending all this time with Cheryl and even her family, she realized that her mother could possibly be sucking everything out of this wonderful girl, finalizing it by sending her to the Sisters but she remembered hearing about her brother and father from Jughead and Sweet Pea. There was so much that Cheryl Blossom had been through and Toni could only imagine the toll it was taking on her. 

"I just want to take a shower- If that's okay." Cheryl eyes drifted down to her horrendous uniform and Toni couldn't help but give her a sad smile. She couldn't blame her for wanting to wash and rid herself of any memory of her time at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

"Of course you can." Toni gave her a quick nod before walking into the short hallway that was lined with four doors. One was for her uncle's room, then hers, the bathroom and the closet. She disappeared into her room, rummaging through her own closet in search of a clean towel and clothes. She found a pink towel neatly folded at the back of her closet and she happily closed her eyes, thankful that she had washed her spare towel a couple of days ago. 

She quickly pulled out a large t-shirt and boxer shorts from her drawer before heading back out to find Cheryl still in the same spot that she left her. She decided not to ask why the girl hadn't moved. She figured she was just being polite and respectful, though Toni hoped that she make herself at home. She wanted her to be comfortable. 

"Here you go." She walked over to Cheryl and handed her the towel with the clothes piled on top of it. "The bathroom is the second door on your right. There's extra toothbrushes inside of the cupboard." 

With a timid nod, Cheryl took the pile from Toni's hands and she stood there while Cheryl brushed past her. She heard the light switch on and the door close shut before the sound of the shower running on filled the entire trailer. 

Suddenly, Toni started to feel the exhaustion from tonight's events. Her eyes drooped slightly and her body ached for the comfort of her bed. She decided to get ready for the night, spinning on her heel as she walked into her bedroom. Grabbing all that she needed, she found herself in front of the kitchen sink. She hated doing this since it just felt so wrong- brushing her teeth over a kitchen sink instead of a bathroom sink? They were both sinks and both had running water but it still made her uneasy.

She had no choice though. Cheryl was using the one and only bathroom in the trailer. She would have asked her neighbors but it was too late at night. She knew that a million and one questions would be coming for her about who she was with since her uncle always worked the night shift. She didn't feel like exposing the fact that she had a Northsider- a Blossom in her trailer. That would just spark another million questions. She couldn't use the excuse of no running water because then that would mean the neighbors would have no running water either. 

Toni would have waited until Cheryl finished but she didn't know how long the redhead would take and she didn't want to rush her. She wanted her to relax and take her time. This whole night seemed like a blur with how fast it went and it only started to slow down now as Toni grew more and more tired. 

Toni settled for the kitchen sink. She brought a spare mirror that Sweet Pea got her for Christmas and laid it on the counter. Toni went through her nightly routine quickly- a record time if you asked her. She was done before Cheryl and wondered how long the redhead would take. She was glad her uncle wasn't home. He would have complained about all the hot water she was using up. Toni didn't mind if Cheryl used up all the hot water, no one needed it tonight anyway and the cold water would help the heat creeping up Toni's body at the thought of Cheryl Blossom in the shower. 

Toni internally scolded herself for thinking of Cheryl that way. It was not the time to do that after what happened tonight. 

In an effort to get her mind off of the fact that Cheryl Blossom was in her trailer, taking a nice hot, steamy shower, she picked up the book that laid on top of her bedside table and the glasses that rested on it. She slipped on the pair before flipping to the mark she had made earlier that day. Almost instantly, she was immersed in the book and didn't hear the water stop running a few pages in. She only noticed when a figure appeared at her door, making her heart stop for a second before a flash of red caught her eye and she realized that it was just Cheryl.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The redhead apologized as Toni placed her hand on her chest to calm her heart down. She set her book down, took off her glasses and lifted her gaze to look at Cheryl. She stared at her in awe, having completely recovered from the scare after she saw a barefaced Cheryl standing at her door. She looked so much younger but her eyes were still fighting the demons that had latched onto her over the years. 

"It's alright, Red. I'm not usually this jumpy." Toni's eyebrows raised at the bunched up clothes in Cheryl's hands. The flash of maroon and the white, roughed-up shoe stinking out from bottom indicated that it was Cheryl's Sisters of Quiet Mercy uniform. She wondered what Cheryl wanted to do with them. Take them home? Throw it into the lake or into the nearest trash can? 

"I want to burn them." Cheryl spoke as if she read the Serpent's mind. Because of the wet red hair cascading down her shoulders and covering her face, Toni couldn't read the look on Cheryl's face as she stared down at the clothes.

"The sisters or your clothes?" Toni asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice as a smile spread across her face. She wasn't quite sure what Cheryl meant since both were reasonable answers. 

"Both." Cheryl replied with a smile of her own before dropping her clothes beside the door. She looked up at Toni who had scooted over and was now patting the spot beside her. She took a few steps and crawled onto the bed, catching sight of the large book on the other side of Toni. "I didn't know you read." 

Toni tried not to look offended but she couldn't help herself. That was such a Northsider thing to say and she could see that Cheryl regretted it almost immediately. "Why? Because I'm a Southside Serpent?" 

The smile on Cheryl's face faded and she ducked her head down. Toni took her lack of a reply as her answer and she sighed. The fight between the Northside and the Southside was never going to end if people didn't open their minds and see that the people of the Southside were humans too. They weren't just drug dealers, murderers or gang members. Some people, if not most, wanted to get out Riverdale and do something bigger with their lives- like Toni. "Just because I'm a Southside Serpent, doesn't mean I'm a bum, Cheryl." 

"In fact, a lot of what you Northsiders think of the Southside isn't true." Toni explained calmly. She wasn't angry at Cheryl and she didn't think she could ever be. "I agree. The Southside isn't the greatest place to be and I'm not going to hide the crime that goes on down here but I don't think that we'd have all this if we had the same opportunity and privilege you Northsiders have." 

Cheryl looked up at her but didn't speak. There was a spark of interest in her eyes though. The same one Toni saw on the day of the protest against Picken’s Day. 

"Everyone here would love to be as wealthy as you Blossoms, to not live in some old trailer home or on the streets but we don't have what you Northsiders have. We don't have jobs, we don't have resources- Most of the budget for Riverdale goes to the Northside. When people don't have a source of income and are feeling completely hopeless, can you really blame them for joining a gang that makes them feel welcome? That takes care of them? That makes them feel like they're a part of something bigger? I know that the Serpents aren't angels. I've seen what they can do but they were there for my family, took us in when no one else would." 

"I'm sorry." Cheryl lifted her head and gave Toni an apologetic smile. "You're right. The Northside has these preconceived ideas about the Southside and I projected that onto you. I shouldn’t have, especially after learning about what my great-great-great grandpappy did. I know that there's more to the South than just criminals, you and your friends showed me that. I'm sorry." 

Toni returned Cheryl's smile as she extended her hand out for the other to take. When their hands clasped together, Toni gave her hand a soft squeeze. She had learned how much a touch could change the redhead's demeanor. She first noticed that day in the bathroom when she confronted her about telling Jughead about Betty and Archie's kiss. The way her face dropped, almost as if she was scared by what Toni's touch could do to her. Not because Toni was Southside scum but because a simple touch of genuine concern could open up the floodgates that Cheryl desperately tried to keep closed. 

The first time she saw Cheryl, Toni swore that she was as cold as ice, inside and out. It became a running joke between Sweet Pea, Fangs and her that if you touch Cheryl Blossom, you'd turn into ice. Other times, it was if you looked straight into her eyes, you would turn into stone like Medusa and her victims. 

After spending all this time with the so-called Ice Queen, she realized that she wasn't at all like that. Cheryl was just desperately seeking for someone to warm up the coldness in her heart after years of her mother's abuse. It saddened Toni that the only person who truly knew Cheryl was murdered by her father. 

"Your parents are Serpents?" Cheryl broke the silence and caused Toni’s eyes to shoot up to hers. She didn’t mean to mention her parents during her little rant. She didn’t even think it was enough for Cheryl to catch onto it but it seemed like the redhead was truly listening to her with the way her dark eyes pried for more.

“Were.” Toni shrugged and though her grip on Cheryl’s hand loosened, she still held onto it. “They’re dead.” She said bluntly which caused the other to jolt back in shock at her directness or her dead parents, Toni wasn’t sure. It was probably both. 

Toni watched Cheryl shift uncomfortably in her spot but the redhead quickly recovered and moved closer to her, sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed as she took the Serpent’s hands into her lap. “What happened?” 

Toni didn’t like talking much about her life and her past. If people knew about it, it’s because word travels fast down in the Southside. She still remembers the weeks after their death of people reaching out, giving their condolences but frankly, Toni didn’t care. She wished that no one knew about it because it was just a constant reminder that it was real. Her parents were dead. No apology or condolence or gift was going to bring them back. 

She never opened up about her parents’ death to anyone. The elders of the Serpents knew because they were friends of her parents but people like Sweet Pea and Fangs only heard about it through whispers every time the anniversary came around. They never asked her about it, though she knew that they wanted to. She appreciated everyone’s concern and respect for her privacy. She especially appreciated Sweet Pea and Fangs pitching in to buy her a gourmet lunch every year from the most expensive restaurant in the Southside. They would drive to their spot in the forest and eat it together while sitting around the fire they made in some tin bin. 

They’ve been doing that ever since the three of them became friends and since then, Toni hasn’t spent the anniversary of her parents’ death alone. In fact, she has never had to spend a day alone. Her two best friends were always down to ride their bikes (actual ones before they turned into motorcycles) or simply just hang out and they always had a good time. 

“Well,” Toni started, eyes closing and head tilting back as she took a deep breath. She was about to dig into the memories that she kept buried for years. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Cheryl reassured her, squeezing both of Toni’s hands and pulling them closer. 

“No. I want to.” Toni knew so much about Cheryl’s life and Cheryl knew nothing about hers. She knew that she was genuinely interested. The redhead had opened up to her so much, more than she’s ever had before. Toni could tell by the way Cheryl broke down at Pop’s after watching Love, Simon or how she invited her over to the Blossom’s will reading as ‘emotional support’. She could see the trust that Cheryl put in her by the way she looked at her especially after tonight. 

Toni trusted Cheryl which was not something she thought she would ever do. Knowing that Cheryl was capable of blackmailing her or exposing her secrets the same way she told Jughead about Betty and Archie’s kiss, Toni was confident that she wouldn’t do that to her. 

“My dad lost his job when I was four and we lost everything. We didn’t have much to begin with but we lost our home. We were sleeping on different couches every week while both my parents went out to look for jobs. I had different men and different women watching me while they did. Sometimes, I would have to watch myself.” She explained while keeping her eyes locked on the dark brown ones in front of her. 

“That went on for about year before my dad joined the Serpents. When he did, my dad changed. He went from this man who didn’t know what to do with his life to someone so confident, almost capable of ruling the world if he wanted to. It was amazing to see him this way. He was just so happy.” Toni couldn’t help but smile at the memory and Cheryl couldn’t help but smile as well. It was the first time she was hearing all of this and she liked hearing all about Toni for a change. It was only for a moment though before Toni’s smile faded. 

An all-too innocent Toni was too young to realize that her father wasn’t at some office, working an overtime shift but was selling drugs. “But as a Serpent, you will encounter rival gangs. Serpents sometimes do jobs with rival gangs to keep the peace. They split the shares in return for not having a war being started. My father was in charge of one of those jobs. He was working on them all the time for the Serpents, leaving in the middle of the night. I didn’t know what it was at the time but I knew my dad got a lot of money from it. He would always take us out to some fancy restaurant in the Northside after each job.”

“I didn’t think much of it at the time since we were all happy again. My dad was getting our life back on track.” Toni sighed and dropped her gaze down to the sheets. “But one night, when I was ten, he came running into our trailer, telling us to turn off all the lights and be quiet. We did but some guys started pounding on our door and eventually, knocked it down. There were five of them and they weren’t Serpents because I didn’t recognize them and they weren’t wearing their jackets. They were just so angry at my dad. I had never seen someone so angry in my entire life. I was so scared and I could tell my dad was too.”

Cheryl had since moved from her spot in the middle to Toni’s side, her fingers grazing up and down her arm to comfort her. Her touch and reassurance encouraged Toni to continue. “They were yelling at each other and I’m surprised that no one called the cops or checked up on us. Maybe someone did but they saw that it was a gang related problem and ditched.” She was surprised that she still remembered every bit like it was yesterday. She did everything in her power to forget that night but she recalled it almost perfectly. 

“It was five against three and we all knew that it wasn’t gonna go in our favor. The men tied my mother and me to chairs and gave my dad a magnum. There were two bullets in it and he had to shoot both of us.” An audible gasp left Cheryl’s lips and her hand shot to her mouth. She clearly had never been exposed to gang related violence and Toni was glad. She didn’t wish it upon anyone to see but it did come with being in one, especially a Serpent. 

“What did he do?” Cheryl whispered, eyes full of terror but still had that eagerness to find out more. 

“He couldn’t do it but he knew he had to or else, they wouldn’t stop. They would kill us themselves and they would definitely have made us suffer while my dad watched. He couldn’t do that to us or to himself. My mom said something about their agreement and my grandfather told me a few years later that it was about saving me if it anything got out of hand.” Toni shook her head as her vision blurred and her tears stung her eyes. “They wanted to save me. They both would have risked their lives to save me, they both agreed on that and didn’t even tell me.” 

For the second time that night, Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni and pulled her into her chest where the Serpent began to sob into her shirt. “He told me to close my eyes and he shot my mom first. I opened my eyes and saw her body on the floor with a bullet right in the middle of her forehead.” Her voice cracked as she winced at the pictures that flashed through her mind. “Then he shot himself. He used the second and last bullet on himself.” 

As much as Toni didn’t want to talk about it before, it felt really good to let it all out. Telling someone made it real but that was something she eventually had to face. Her parents were gone and she had to accept that. 

“The men didn’t know what to do. They didn’t think he would shoot himself and just that act alone was enough to start a war between the gangs which was what they were trying to avoid all along. So, they bolted like the cowards they were. Someone had heard the gunshot and came running into our trailer. That’s really all I remember after that. I woke up in the hospital a few hours later with my uncle at my bedside. I’ve lived with him ever since.” A young had gone into shock after seeing both her parents on the floor, blood pooling underneath their heads and was rushed to the hospital. She didn’t stay long for her uncle wasn’t financial stable enough to take care of her hospitals but they soon found out after, that they didn’t have to worry about a thing.

Law Number 2: ‘If a Serpent is killed or imprisoned, their family will be taken care of’ and that’s what they did. They paid for everything. Her hospital bill and her parents’ funeral. That was her first experience with the Serpents face-to-face. They took her in, welcomed her just like they did with her father. It’s what ultimately led her to joining when she was fourteen. They were her family when she lost hers. She stood by every single law that the Serpent’s had and proved that when she approached Tall Boy to join.

“Is your uncle a Serpent as well?” Toni understood why Cheryl would ask about her uncle since her father was a Serpent and she was one too. But, no. He wasn’t.

“No. My family is full of Serpents. My grandfather is one of its oldest members but my uncle and my dad didn’t want to continue that. They wanted to stay out of gangs for the same reason my parents died. My dad just had no choice but to join the Serpents when he lost his job. He ended up loving it, having another family to support us but it also led him to his death.” Toni explained as she rubbed wiped the drying tears on her cheek with the back of her hands. 

“My uncle hated the fact that I joined. He didn’t want me ending up like my father and he still hates that I’m a Serpent. Sometimes he locks me out when he knows I’m out with them. But, if it weren’t for them, I would probably be in much more danger.” There was truth to that. They were the reason her life didn’t completely fall apart when her parents’ died. They protected her and even when she didn’t have the Serpent’s around, which was rare, the jacket protected her. It was special to her. Not only did it give her protection and power but it was a piece of her dad. They had sewn in the same seal on the back that was on his jacket. It made her prouder to be a Serpent. 

"Toni, I’m so sorry about everything. I shouldn’t have asked.” Cheryl looked terribly guilty and Toni couldn't help but compare this moment to their first interaction at Riverdale High. The softness in her eyes and her voice was the opposite of the ice that Cheryl Blossom fired at her that day. Cheryl didn't look at her like she was some Southside Scum, they were equal now. They both had their dark past which was all out and it was clear that they weren't different from each other at all.

"It's okay. I haven't talked about it ever since and it feels good to finally talk to someone about it." Toni let out a slow breath. Her chest felt empty but in a good way. That weight she had on her chest for years was finally gone. 

"Well, I'm glad you chose me to talk to." Toni saw Cheryl's eyes flicker towards her lips and it brought her back to their kiss earlier that night. Before she could bring it up, Cheryl's lips were inches away from her own. Once she could feel Cheryl's warm and shaky breath on her lips, she closed the gap. Their second kiss of the night was just as soft as the first. However, instead of being filled with desperation, desire and need for each other, it was Cheryl comforting her. 

Cheryl took the lead as her lips moved against Toni's. It didn't last long enough for Toni to reciprocate and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her throat at the cold, emptiness her lips felt as Cheryl pulled away. 

"How about we get some sleep?" Her chin was tilted down and her dark eyes looked at Toni from under her eyelashes. She had a playful smile etched on her face and Toni could see the redness filling her cheeks. She couldn’t help but smile herself. 

At the mention of sleep, Toni’s mouth open wide as she yawned. “Sure.” She nodded her head before reaching across Cheryl’s body to shut off the lamp on her bedside table. The room was dark, the only light coming from streetlight that stood outside of her window, but she could still see Cheryl’s dark hair and plump lips in the dark. She was laying on the pillow beside Toni’s, her hair spread out so neatly under her head.   
Toni suddenly felt a rush of happiness take over her body as she stared down at the Northsider. She quickly leaned down and placed a soft, lingering kiss to Cheryl’s forehead then, to her lips. “Goodnight, Red.” 

“Goodnight, T.T.” Cheryl whispered against her lips, eyes closed. Toni couldn’t help but stare at the other in her bed. She looked so peaceful. The crinkle in between her brows wasn’t there anymore, her skin was smooth with her calm face. She finally looked away and settled herself into her spot when Cheryl’s breathing became even and the redhead was asleep.

That night, Toni dreamed of fall leaves, glowing auburn locks and bright crimson lips. Cheryl Blossom had her falling even in her dreams. Little did Toni know, that this was just the beginning of it all.


	2. it's better, you and i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the successful rescue of Cheryl from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Toni finds that she loves waking up to Cheryl in the morning and she introduces her to her uncle, leading to some questions about the meaning of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload this when I got 50 kudos on the first one but when I had it done, I just wasn't happy with it. I deleted the whole thing and rewrote the whole chapter which took a couple of more days because I had finals. Here it is though! Sorry for the wait. It's a long chapter which takes place over a short period of time. I had Toni, Veronica and Kevin rescue Cheryl on a Friday night so it's now Saturday but I might skip over Sunday in the next chapter just to get things going. I have a clear view on where I'm going with this but I just need to plan it out. 
> 
> I also changed up my writing a bit by writing some parts in Cheryl's POV. I'm not sure if that makes it confusing or not but let me know in the comments what you think, if I should continue like this or keep it mostly Toni's POV.

Toni slowly drifted from her sleep the next morning, the darkness still filled her vision as she kept her eyes closed, she felt fingers tracing along the length of her fingers before a hand slipped into hers and flipped over her hand where it laid on her stomach. The other's fingers slipped from her own and Toni felt her hand involuntarily twitch at the emptiness but was relieved when small circles were traced on her palm- or were they hearts? 

She suddenly realized a weight on her chest, almost like the kind she felt when she bottled everything up but this time, it was an actual weight and it didn't make her feel heavy at all. It was light and she felt the desire for this weight to be on her chest forever. Since her eyes were still closed, her sense of smell was heightened and the vanilla scent of her shampoo suddenly smelled a whole lot better than when it was in her hair. 

She slowly lifted her eyes open, squinting slightly as she adjusted to the sunlight that seeped through her blinds and into her room. She wished she had remembered to shut them before going to bed last night but it was impossible to remember her nightly routine when Cheryl Blossom was in her bed. Through her squinted eyes, she noticed a head of red hair just under her chin, lightened by the morning sunlight- or afternoon. Toni seriously didn't know what time it was. They had gotten home late and had gone through a terribly stressful night, she assumed that her and Cheryl had slept for quite some time.

"Good morning." Toni broke the silence between the two girls in the room, her voice still raspy from her sleep. Cheryl didn't jump at the sudden voice filling the silence. Truthfully, she already knew Toni was awake when her hand moved at the loss of contact with Cheryl's. It only encouraged her to draw hearts on the smaller girl's palm, unsure if Toni knew about the specifics of the shape but secretly hoped she did. 

"Good morning." Cheryl's voice was quiet with Toni behind her head but she could hear the smile in it. She wished she would turn around and show her face. She had been wondering what it was like to wake up next to Cheryl after their last sleepover was interrupted and cut short by an unfortunate event. She imagined the girl to be gorgeous, much more than Toni was first thing in the morning. Sweet Pea usually described her as a woman who lived in the mountains for her whole life and didn't know what a brush or comb was. He usually received a well-deserved punch after that, though Toni's hands were small, making her fists small as well, her punches still hurt. Sweet Pea didn't make fun of her until the bruise healed a week later. 

Despite wanting to see Cheryl's face in the morning, a raw moment for the usually done face, she didn't want her head to leave her chest. This was the closest they've been, not counting the hug and kiss last night. It was also the most intimate they've ever been. This wasn't a touch of comfort at Pop's or some hand holding at the Blossom's will reading. They were all alone and it wasn't a result of needing to comfort Cheryl, it was just something casual. It was as though Toni and Cheryl were right where they belonged. 

"How long have you been up? Did you sleep well?" Toni craned her neck to read the time on the watch that sat on her beside table. 1:25, it read. She wasn't surprised how late it was. Throughout last night, she didn't feel tired until they got home and even then, the adrenaline was still coursing through her exhausted body. She was more tired than she thought and she wondered if Cheryl was too. 

Toni didn't know what they made her do at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, except for make them watch disgusting movies about the wrongs of same-sex marriage, but she assumed that it still took its toll on the poor girl. She was probably so exhausted last night, emotionally, physically and mentally. Someone couldn't go through that and be okay, at least not the day after. Cheryl was great at keeping her emotions in and letting them build up, but not so great at hiding them. 

Toni saw right through her the moment they had a stare down on the Serpent's first day at Riverdale High. She didn't point it out for fear that maybe she read her wrong. But when Cheryl continued to walk through the halls and throw her snark at anyone who got in her way, Toni saw it more clearly. However, it saddened her that no one else saw it. They went about their own lives, not worrying about the girl who was clearly hurting but rather, avoiding her because of how she dealt with it. It was then that she made it a goal to help her, be a friend, which started with following her and listening in on the conversation she had with Jughead in the bathroom. 

That was the start and although it wasn't a great one, it ultimately led them to where they were now and what that was, Toni wasn't sure. Cheryl might not even be ready for labels just yet but she had opened up to her and let herself be vulnerable, which must have been so relieving, which was what Toni was going for. 

"A while now." Cheryl mumbled, rotating her head so that she was now face-to-face with Toni, her chin resting on her chest instead of her cheek. "I didn't want to wake you. I think your uncle's home too. I didn't want to introduce myself without you. “Cheryl was all about dramatic entrances and everyone's attention on her, but not now. She had never spent the night at someone else's house unless it was a planned sleepover, which she wasn't often invited to. Regardless, the morning afters weren't difficult because she didn't need to make a good impression, she already had a well-respected reputation and introducing herself wasn't nerve wracking. 

But this was the Southside, she wasn't head bitch in charge around here and she liked Toni which made it a lot more different than introducing herself to a friend's guardian. She never kissed them before getting into bed nor did they share a passionate kiss in front of teenagers watching some movie attempting to 'convert' them, but she did with Toni. The only other time she had this feeling with was with Heather and her parents. 

"That's okay. I'm glad you stayed." Toni thankfully managed to say without turning into a mess. Cheryl looked insanely beautiful with the light hitting her face perfectly and brightening her red hair. She lifted her hand from underneath Cheryl and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, baring her face from cover. 

Cheryl replied with a soft smile and a nod but didn’t say a word. They both remained silence for a few seconds with Toni’s fingers brushing across Cheryl’s cheek and her lips, exploring one of the many parts of the person that she had grown to care so much about. Cheryl laid there, on her stomach, enjoying the touch of someone who didn’t find her to be a burden like her own mother. “Thank you for saving me.” She said softly once Toni had finished a full circle around her face and was doing another one. 

Toni shook her head as a chuckle left her lips. “You’re welcome but Veronica and Kevin helped too.” She was going to give credit where it was due and without Veronica and Kevin, she would have still found where Cheryl was but her plan had definitely included violence which she didn’t have to resort to. So, thankfully, Veronica and Kevin had helped and prevented from blood being shed. 

“Veronica told me last night that if it weren’t for you, it would have taken longer to find me. You noticed my absence almost immediately and checked up on me.” Cheryl appreciated that Veronica was honest about her not noticing sooner and she was slightly hurt when she found out last night since she thought her and Veronica were close friends, but she didn’t dwell on it for too long when the Lodge had told her about Toni. The Serpent who spent a couple of days with her, the Serpent she almost kissed before her Nana was pushed down the stairs and she was sent to some conversion center, the Serpent who seemed to know her more than anyone else. 

“Oh, right. Well, if it weren’t for Veronica’s help interrogating your mother and Kevin’s insight on how to get inside, we wouldn’t have been able to pull it off. They wanted to find you as much as I did.” Toni tried to play it off modestly, not wanting to take all the credit even though she deserved most of it. 

“Toni,” Cheryl held her hand up to stop the Serpent, shaking her head. “Kevin has known me for years, Veronica a couple of months but you, you barely know me.” She explained as if the length of time for knowing someone had something to do with how much they meant them. 

Toni understood what she was trying to say, that Kevin and Veronica were more inclined to come look for her and not herself. She wondered why Cheryl would think that when at every request, Toni was there for her. The will reading, the family dinner and the slumber party. She spent nights at the hospital with Cheryl and Nana Rose before the redhead disappeared. She thought she had built that trust between the two of them and she realized that they did, but Cheryl didn’t expect her to risk her life and possibly freedom for her. “Well, I know enough to see that you’re worth saving.” 

Toni didn’t think she had ever since Cheryl smile so wide after she told her that. It’s like the other could see that she wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better. It was genuine and it was the truth. Her smile appeared for only a few seconds before it faded away, her gaze drifting away from Toni’s eyes and to someplace else, her mind following with it.   
“Hey, you okay?” The Serpent asked, ducking her head slightly in an attempt to meet Cheryl’s gaze. It was probably the memories of her time with the Sisters that were bothering her so, she decided to ask: “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I hate her. I wish she burned in the fire that burned down Thornhill.” Cheryl’s once soft eyes were dark and hard, filled with anger and hatred for the woman she called her mother for the abuse she experienced throughout her life. “She wanted me gone, she wanted me to suffer. How can a mother do that to her daughter, Toni?” She asked herself the same thing but with a father and son when she found out about Clifford and Jason.

Toni opened her mouth to answer but quickly snapped it shut when she realized that she didn’t actually have an answer. She didn’t think anyone did. Penelope Blossom was truly a monster and there were no reasonable explanations for what she did to Cheryl. 

“It was terrible what they did to me, T.T.” Cheryl continued with a sigh, eyes still dark but glazed over as she remembered her time at the Sisters. “They made me work for hours, only to have me stop and restart all over again. They locked me up in my room and only allowed me out when we were supposed to watch movies. They weren’t even real movies! They were movies that told me that I was an abomination because how I felt. They tried to get met to change like, it wasn’t okay to feel how I feel or be how I am.” 

“They’re wrong, Cheryl, because you’re not an abomination. You don’t need to change who you are or what you feel. Anyways, what you feel isn’t something you can change. It’s something you can hideaway for your entire life but you can’t just switch off how you feel for girls and boys.” Toni pushed Cheryl’s chin with her finger, forcing her to look into her eyes. “You can’t help what you feel and that doesn’t mean it’s wrong. What they’re doing in there is pointless, they’re not helping anyone. Instead, they’re just hurting all those kids in there.” 

Toni couldn’t bear to think about what it would have been like if Cheryl had stayed in there longer. She would have been subjected to torture, suffering and pain. Maybe not physically, though she wasn’t sure what really went down in a place like the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, but definitely emotionally and mentally. She would have been forced to believe that her feelings were unnatural, a sin and could be changed through some treatment. It was all wrong. They were living in 2018, for crying out loud. She couldn’t believe places like the Sisters still existed. 

“I know. I just want to forget all of it.” Chery’s mind was having a battle with itself, wanting to forget everything that had to do with the Sisters, her mom, her uncle but it wasn’t easy to forget. It was a traumatic experience what she went through. If she had stayed there long enough, she would have started to believe what they were forcing onto her, that what she felt for girls was wrong. Not because she wanted to but because she would have been tired of fighting it and would just lose all hope of actually getting out of there that she would be desperate. 

“That won’t happen right away but getting your mind off of it will help and we can’t do that while we’re stuck in this trailer.” Toni sat up causing Cheryl to remove herself from Toni’s body, sitting herself up onto her knees. Toni couldn’t help but notice how small Cheryl’s clothes were on her but they still looked good. Cheryl could probably pull off wearing a trash bag to school and it would still look good. “You want to burn that uniform right? Well, let’s go burn it and then grab some breakfast, or lunch afterwards. How’s that sound?”

“That’s perfect.” Cheryl replied as she hopped off the bed and to the pile of clothes that she threw beside the door, picking it up while Toni handed her an empty grocery bag that Cheryl could stuff them in. 

“You can get ready first, I’ll have a talk with my uncle before we head out.” With that, Cheryl nodded her head and walked out of the room. Toni thought she saw a skip in Cheryl’s step but she didn’t want to point it out, not when she noticed only because she was eyeing the other’s legs in the shorts she had given her to wear.   
When Cheryl disappeared into the bathroom, Toni swung her legs over the edge of the bed and had to pause for a deep breath. There was so much that had happened in the last twenty-four hours and she wasn’t sure how she was still keeping up. She wasn’t used to this. Serpent business was quick when it came to the jobs they give her. They never had her this overwhelmed before. But, what she was feeling was all worth it for Cheryl Blossom. 

-

“Antoinette! You’re finally up. Come om, we need your help over here.” Toni heard her Uncle Manny call her over once she stepped foot outside of the trailer and into the chilly morning air. She was glad she decided to put on a sweater and sweats before going outside. She saw her uncle at the neighboring trailer, her grandfather’s trailer beside the older man’s truck but her grandfather was nowhere to be found. Just then, a bigger but shorter and older man appeared behind the driver’s side, motioning Toni over with his hand.

As Toni walked closer, she noticed the grease on their hands and shirts which she concluded was from fixing the truck’s engine as the hood was propped up. “We need someone smaller to get their hands in there. I was going to ask Bottletop over there,” her grandfather gestured his thumb over his shoulder at the trailer in front of his where Toni knew a thirteen year old lived with his parents and little sister. He earned his nickname from last year when his mother gave him a haircut that didn’t turn out so well. His nickname was exactly what it looked like, a bottle top. “But he screwed up the truck the last time he touched it. I can’t have him doing that again.”

Toni was used to helping her uncle and grandfather with the truck. It was almost as old as she was and it was constantly breaking down. Over the years, her job went from handing them tools when she was younger to sticking her hand into the hood of the truck to fix up the small pieces. Eventually, she learned to fix cars and trucks on her own, just like them. Now, she was used for her knowledge and her small hands. 

Rolling up her sweater’s sleeves, she stood in front of the truck. The men didn’t have to tell her what was wrong with it, she already knew from looking inside. Her grandfather handed her a tool which she gladly accepted before getting to work. They watched her in awe. They never got used to their small, young Toni growing up into a beautiful, young adult. Although her uncle didn’t agree with a lot of the decisions she made, he believed that he raised her well after her parents were killed. Thomas Topaz and Toni would agree wholeheartedly that he did. He had some moments of tough-love which Toni understood as his way of wanting her to learn. She didn’t complain like she used to. As she got older, she learned that her uncle was doing this all for her and she wouldn’t have become the person she was if it weren’t for him… and the Serpents but she would never say that in front of him. 

Toni was hard at work when Cheryl came out of the trailer looking for her ten minutes later. She didn’t notice the fourth person in her presence until her uncle spoke, “Who’s the pretty lady, Antoinette?” His voice was distant and when she looked up, she saw that his head was turned. She followed his gaze and found Cheryl standing by the door, in her flannel and jeans. It was far from Cheryl’s usually school girl look but nonetheless, she looked gorgeous. 

“I know her.” Thomas Topaz pointed out as he stared at the redhead too. Toni tried to get back to work, to take some of the attention off of Cheryl and hoping her uncle and grandfather would follow. They did but they didn’t drop the topic of the redhead who stood twenty feet away from them. “She was at the protest during Picken’s Day. She’s a Northsider.”

“A Northsider?” Uncle Manny sounded impressed as he nudged Toni’s shoulder with the only clear part of his arm, his elbow. “I’m glad you’re making friends up there at that new school. They’re better than the two boys you hang out with all the time.”

“Son, Sweet Pea and Fangs are wonderful boys. They’re nothing but kind to our family, especially Toni and me. They’re always around asking me if I need help with anything.” Toni was thankful that her grandfather was on her side when it came to her Serpent friends. She could never convince her uncle that they were good people. She figured that her grandfather, another Serpent in the family, could do that himself. 

“They’re still Serpents. Trouble follows them wherever they go.” By the tone of her uncle’s voice, both Toni and her grandfather knew that the conversation was done and there was no arguing about it. The Serpent topic was a sensitive one in the Topaz family and it was understandable. It wasn’t a topic that was brought up often because it only caused raised voices and slamming of doors from Toni and her uncle. Over time, he had gotten used to her being a Serpent, knowing that he couldn’t stop her, but he never failed to mention his disapproval for them and for Toni joining them. 

Toni was more than happy when she finally tightened the last screw, pulling away from the engine and dropping the hood down with a loud slam. Her grandfather hopped into the car and tested the ignition, turning the key while the engine sputtered a few times until it roared to life. Thomas and Manny both released loud hoots and Toni was suddenly embarrassed by the two older men acting like fools in front of Cheryl. She glanced at the redhead by the trailer and found her laughing so she did too.

“Thanks Antoinette.” While looking at Cheryl, she didn’t notice her grandfather had left the car and was now beside her. He wiped the grease from his hands with a cloth before patting her shoulder proudly, causing her to turn her head to him. He must have seen the difference in the way Toni looked at Cheryl compared to how she looked at her other friends because he said, “Hopefully your girl is still around when I get home. I’d love for you to introduce her to me.” 

Toni stood there speechless, unsure of what to say. Was Cheryl ‘her girl’? They shared two kisses but that didn’t automatically put a label on them. Not that Toni didn’t want to, she just didn’t want to rush Cheryl after all stress she’s been through. 

Thomas hopped back into the car before backing out of the driveway. Because of the age of the truck, its engine was loud and especially since they were in a quiet trailer park on a Saturday afternoon. No one seemed to be complaining though. Whether it was because they truly didn’t mind or because they didn’t want to mess with a Serpent, no one really knew, nor did the Topaz’s really care. Thomas disappeared behind some trailer as he rounded a corner before he appeared again but this time, out the gates that led onto the main road. 

Toni and her Uncle Manny watched until Thomas was gone before returning to the task of cleaning up the mess they had made. “Why don’t you clean this up? I still haven’t gotten any sleep yet.” 

Toni scoffed, “You’re not going to help me?” 

“No. I figure you let your friend over there help you out.” Before Toni could stop him, her uncle was already motioning Cheryl over. The redhead was surprised when she was called over and they both could see her hesitate to take her first step as if she wasn’t sure if he called her or someone else. “Well, hi there, Antoinette’s friend.” 

That was Toni’s cue to introduce Cheryl to her uncle and she quickly jumped to attention, “Uncle Manny, this is Cheryl and Cheryl, Uncle Manny.” Toni’s hand gestured back and forth between the older man and the redhead. 

Cheryl held out a hand confidently while sporting a closed-lip smile and the two of the shook hands. “It’s nice to meet you,” They both said. 

“Well, I’m off to get some sleep. I’ll leave you two girls to it.” Manny tilted his head down as if he was tipping a hat to the two girls as he backed up towards the trailer, slipping into the home and leaving Cheryl and Toni alone. 

“Your uncle seems nice.” Cheryl offered with a smile without looking over her shoulder at the man referred to. 

“He usually is, if you catch him in a good mood.” Toni explained while she picked up all of the tools that were laid out on the ground, either thrown there by her uncle and grandfather or fallen out of the toolbox they were kept in. Her grandfather hated losing tools and if he knew Toni had cleaned them up, she would be held responsible for the lost tool and would make her buy him new ones. Tools were not cheap and Toni didn’t have that kind of money right now since she was saving up for a new helmet. She carefully eyed the grass, watching for any hint of silver sticking out from the dark green shade. 

“I didn’t know you could fix cars.” Cheryl stated curiously as she bent down and picked up a wrench that Toni missed, handing it over to the smaller girl who let out a sigh of relief at the tool that almost cost her an hour of yelling from her grandfather and almost a hundred dollars. 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Red.” Last night was the only night that wasn’t spent talking about Cheryl’s life. She didn’t mind that all they did was talk about Cheryl. She loved listening to the redhead speak especially when she had been so closed off to begin with. There wasn’t much to talk about her life anyways, at least, they weren’t as important as Cheryl’s. The other was fighting demons and although Toni was too, she couldn’t compare to what Cheryl was going through. 

“Well, I would love to find out, if you’d let me.” Cheryl took her greasy hand which Toni instinctively tried to pull away to wipe before her porcelain skin became dirty with black grease, but Cheryl held her hand in place. When she felt Toni loosen up, she intertwined their fingers together. Their hands swung back and forth in between their bodies as the two girls stood in the middle of the trailer park, gazing into each other’s eyes like there was no one else in the world. 

“Of course. I’d really like that.” Toni gently tugged her hand back, prompting Cheryl to let her go. She was satisfied with their contact and gladly released Toni’s hand. “You’ve trusted me with a lot and I want to do the same. So, ask away.”

“Well, first off, why didn’t you correct your uncle?” Toni tilted her head at the redhead, her eyes narrowing slightly as if that would clarify Cheryl’s questions.   
“Why didn’t you introduce me as your girlfriend?” Cheryl assumed that last night when Toni saved her and they kissed in front of the projector which was annoyingly blinding her, that it made their relationship official. She assumed that all the times she asked Toni over were dates, uncomfortable ones but dates nonetheless. Had she read into this wrong like she did with Archie and Josie? Her eyes visibly went wide at the thought. She couldn’t have. She never went as far as kissing Josie or sleeping in the same bed as Archie. However, if she did, she wouldn’t be able to take the rejection after making herself so vulnerable in front of the Serpent. 

Toni noticed the panic in Cheryl’s eyes and she could hear her brain working overtime to decide whether to withdraw back into herself or to defend herself. Toni didn’t think either was necessary. She reached out and placed a hand on the taller girl’s arm and Cheryl relaxed at her touch, instead of swatting her hand away like that time in the bathroom. Toni’s learned that Cheryl relied on touches, at least she did with Toni. It was the little things that Cheryl wanted and needed. The simple squeeze of comfort at Pop’s after Cheryl told her about Heather, the same one at the will-reading, the brush of their fingers under the dinner table at Thistlehouse or this morning when she woke up to Cheryl playing with her fingers. The Blossom relied on physical touch and Toni didn’t want to assume but she wondered if it could be because she lacked the comfort in another human’s touch most of her life. Her brother Jason was the only one that offered that to her and she lost him. 

“Look, Cheryl. I didn’t want to rush things. I wasn’t sure if you wanted or were ready for a label. I didn’t want to throw that out there without asking you first.” Toni explained in the best way she could without having Cheryl overanalyze her words into meaning that Toni didn’t want her. 

But Cheryl just smiled and took Toni’s hand, gaze dropping to their intertwined fingers in between their bodies. “Well, I want you to introduce me as your girlfriend.” She lifted her head up and two pairs of brown eyes locked together. 

“I’d love to introduce you as my girlfriend… girlfriend.” The word slipped from her lips proudly as a wide grin broke out onto her face. She didn’t bother containing it as there was no point to. Cheryl wanted this and so did she. It’s been a while since she’s been in an actual relationship and one with Cheryl was definitely going to be a rollercoaster but the redhead was worth it. 

Toni took a step closer to Cheryl, taking her other hand and tugging at it to pull her closer, “How about I take you out on our first date? I said we’d get food but we can turn it into a date. It probably won’t be as fancy as other ones you’ve been on but—“ 

“We could go to a junkyard and I wouldn’t care.” Cheryl told Toni but the look on the Serpent’s face made it clear that she didn’t believe her. She was Cheryl Blossom, the girl who lived in houses like Thornhill and Thistlehouse, the girl who had two spoons laid out for dinner every night. Cheryl Blossom at a junkyard? It was impossible. “Okay, maybe I would care but I would tolerate it for you.” She told the shorter girl honestly. 

“That’s great to know. Let me just take a shower before we go, okay?” Though their height difference wasn’t much, she got on her toes and placed a kiss on Cheryl’s lips. “And don’t worry. I won’t be taking you to any junkyards on our first date. I’ve got to impress my girlfriend, right?” She asked playfully, slowly backing away from Cheryl and towards the trailer. 

Cheryl stood there, beaming at her ‘girlfriend’. There were no words left to say or rather, she just couldn’t think of any because of the overwhelming feeling of bliss that coursed through her body. Toni was such a magical person and Cheryl would tear anyone who thought otherwise down. Maybe even burn their house down if she had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great! I would love to hear what you all think and what I could improve on. Thanks for reading :)


	3. take this heart that's barely beating and fill it with hope beyond the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing the chapter of Out there Somewhere, I finally got the motivation to finish this chapter. Like I said in in OtS, I was in a bit of a block with this chapter and even looking back at my writing, I could tell that this isn't my best chapter. I've got this whole story planned out and outlined but writing it down is where I get stuck. Hope y'all still enjoy though.
> 
> I appreciate all the comments in the last two chapters. I was planning to thank you all individually but every time I post a chapter, I'm rushed and I end up forgetting to thank all of you from the last chapter. From now on, I will though I just want to give a shout out to those who did already. I love and appreciate all of you who comment and those who don't as well. Thanks for coming back.

After Toni and Cheryl decided to walk to a restaurant, or rather Cheryl forced Toni to walk because she refused to ride on the Serpent’s ‘death machine’, they managed to get there before the rush hour came through. It was almost three in the afternoon and soon the whole place would be filled by kids from a junior high school nearby. Toni was able to freely request a booth in the corner for some privacy since she was a frequent customer and the owner was one of her neighbors. She figured that they still had so much to talk about and since the Southside was small, news travelled fast. Toni didn’t want her or Cheryl’s business circling around town. Eventually, it would get to the Northside and Toni was avoiding any contact with them until Cheryl figured out what she wanted to do. 

Penelope had obviously heard of Cheryl’s escape by now but Toni wondered if she actually cared. If her goal was to get rid of her daughter, would it matter to her if Cheryl had escaped and never came back? That was something they would have to find out come Monday when they return to school. 

Toni was glad this all took place on a Friday night. She couldn’t have handled going to school, pretending as though she didn’t just live one of her nightmares the night before. She couldn’t imagine Cheryl going back either. It would have been way too much for the redhead after all that she’s been through. Toni figured that their late and slow morning was a great way to recover. There was no rush to anyways. No one could simply process and move on from something as traumatic as the night before. 

That’s why, it didn’t surprise Toni to find Cheryl once again lost in her own thoughts as their waiter walked away with their orders. Their walk to the restaurant was a quiet one but Toni could practically hear Cheryl’s brain running a thousand miles per hour. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Toni reached over the table, gentle touching Cheryl’s wrist to grab her attention. 

The redhead turned her head slowly and gave Toni a sad smile that barely reached her cheeks, “I don’t think anything will be truly okay for a long time, Toni.” She answered truthfully. 

“I know but, we’ll figure something out.” Toni emphasized the word ‘we’, her fingers curling over Cheryl’s hand as she gave it a squeeze. “You won’t have to go through anything alone.” 

“Thank you,” Cheryl turned her hand over, slipping her fingers in between Toni’s and holding their hands together. Changing the topic from Cheryl’s absolutely tragic life, she couldn’t help but wonder about the other two she was lucky enough to call her friends, Veronica and Kevin. “How are Veronica and Kevin?” She would have called them herself but her phone was still back at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

“Veronica texted me this morning and she’s fine, a little shaken up but fine. Kevin is just worried about you. If you want, you can call them.” With her free hand, Toni reached into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone but was stopped by Cheryl’s hand held up. 

“No,” Cheryl shook her head, “I don’t really feel like talking to anyone else right now, especially those two. They’re too close to all of this.” 

“Well, I am too so if you don’t want to talk to me, I can leave.” Toni‘s voice was playful as she pushed her chair back, ready to make a dramatic exit in the style of Cheryl Blossom with a hair flip and a strut to the door but a hand pulled her back down. 

A chuckle escaped Cheryl’s lips and Toni felt her heart flutter at the sound. She didn’t think she would hear that for another month or so. It wasn’t a full blown laugh but Toni it was more than enough. She sat back down with Cheryl still holding onto her hand tightly. “I don’t want you to leave.” The look in Cheryl’s eyes had the same playfulness that Toni’s voice expressed but also had a hint of desperation that screamed she would completely break down if Toni ever left her forever. 

“I won’t leave.” Toni promised her, offering Cheryl a small to show her sincerity. Just then, the waiter had arrived with their food causing the two girls to release each other’s hands and pull back into their seat. As soon as their plates were placed on the table, they dug in, or well Toni did, Cheryl practically dove into her food face first. The girl who made a tremendous effort to look poised and perfect all the time had grease smeared all over the instant the plate hit the table. 

Toni couldn’t help but smile at how open Cheryl was with her, a huge difference from their first encounter. It took a bit of push and pull, mostly on Toni’s part to get Cheryl to put her walls down but she was pleased that she managed to do it. It still worried her that as difficult as it was to get Cheryl to open up, it was just as easy for Cheryl to crawl back into her shell and bring those walls of protection right back up again. 

Toni tried to make most of it as she could, starting with one of many questions that had been running through her mind. She suddenly didn’t have an appetite anymore. She was nervous to ask, fearing that Cheryl would withdraw back into herself but she was also afraid of Cheryl’a answer. 

“Cheryl? Can I ask you a question?” Toni addressed her, causing Cheryl to lift her head up from her food. It was almost as if she had shaken up from a trance. Her cheeks flushed red once she realized that she must have looked like an animal who hadn’t eaten in days. Truthfully, she hadn’t. The Sisters only offered mystery meat, peas and an apple for every meal of the day. As frequent as the servings were, she was never satisfied which led to her practically inhaling her breakfast. 

Sitting up straight, hoping to recover from her mess, she wiped her plump lips with a napkin, “Anything, T.T..” 

Toni laughed lightly as she reached over with a clean napkin to wipe a spot that Cheryl missed which caused the redhead’s face to flush once more. 

As Toni set her arm down and into her lap, the smile on her face drifted away. “When we, Veronica, Josie and I, went over to your house to ask your mother about where you really were, she showed us a picture,” 

Cheryl’s eyes went wide and panic start to set in, “Oh no, please don’t tell me she went on a shameless rampage of showing embarrassing photos of me when I was younger.” She cringed at the thought of Toni seeing her and her little toddler butt in all its glory. “I tried burning those photos down but Nana swore she would keep them safe from anyone to see. Mother must have stolen them from her to bring me more shame into my life.” 

”It wasn’t that, Cheryl. It was a picture that you drew,” Realization sunk onto Cheryl’s face as she brought her hands into her lap, slightly curling into herself as Toni continued and confirmed what the redhead had expected, “it was of you and Josie. She said that there were more like it and that you were obsessed with her. After that, Josie was furious and she backed out of helping you when she saw it. She said something about a pig’s heart? Veronica and I didn’t understand.” 

Surprisingly, Cheryl remained calm which allowed Toni to do the same. The other didn’t seem to be retreating into herself which relieved Toni. She wasn’t accusing Cheryl of anything. She was simply curious and didn’t want to base her idea of a situation on what Penelope Blossom told her. For all she knew, that bitch could have been lying. She wanted to hear Cheryl’s side of it. She deserved to be heard. 

“I was obsessed.” Cheryl admitted quietly. Her chin was tucked into her chest as her eyes watched her fingers, her small digits suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. “Not with Josie herself, but with how she made me feel. She’s my friend, yeah, but I didn’t like her. Not like that.” 

Toni smiled, appreciating the fact that Cheryl explained her feelings for Josie weren’t romantic. She didn’t need to. It wouldn’t have bothered Toni if Josie and Cheryl had a thing. That was clearly in the past. 

“I liked the way she made me feel. She made me feel that someone cared about me, someone loved me, and someone understood me. She saved me. I latched onto that and when Chuck started showing interest in her, I was worried that I would lose that, so I made Chuck look like the crazily obsessed person.” Cheryl explained, lifting her gaze slowly but avoiding Toni’s eyes. She stared past the Serpent’s shoulders and out the window from where they sat at the back. “I wish I could explain that to Josie but now she must hate me and think I’m a freak.”

“I think that would be a good idea. Your mother has made it seem worse than it really is.” Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni’s words, not surprise at her mother once again trying to sabotage everything good in her life. “After what you’ve been through, I don’t blame you for latching onto what makes you feel good. Though, I don’t think I really agree with sending someone a pig’s heart.” Toni laughed softly, trying to lighten things up. 

“I just lost so much, I couldn’t lose her... Too late for that though.” Cheryl shrugged and Toni suddenly wished she had never asked her question. 

“Hey, it’s never too late. You can still fix things with her.” Toni reassured her, earning a smile from Cheryl. 

The both of them returned to their food, Toni finally taking a bite and Cheryl continuing where she left off, though she wasn’t as aggressive with her food as earlier. She was reserved now, silently worrying that Toni would run away from her, afraid and angry, just as Josie did. 

“Do you have any drawings of me?” Toni asked, causing Cheryl to pause with her fork just by her lips. Cheryl knew that was coming but it didn’t make her any more prepared to answer. 

“I do.” She told the Serpent truthfully despite the fact that her answer might cause the demise of a short relationship. 

“Can I see them?” Toni requested as a smile spread across her lips. As crazy as her own mother painted her to be, Toni somehow understood what Cheryl was going through. Toni wasn’t innocent either. She had done worse things than sending someone a pig’s heart when she felt threatened but, that was a story for another time. She was unsure about how much to open to the Northsider about her Southside Serpent life. 

“Of course you can, once I get a hold of my sketchbook.” Cheryl nodded, smiling. She felt her own shoulders relax when Toni was still in her seat and not running out the door. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Toni opened her mouth to ask another question. Cheryl had to roll her eyes at the other’s eagerness, a light laugh leaving her lips. No one has been this interested in her before. She found it endearing now that she knew that Toni wasn’t one to run away scared. She should have known, coming from the girl who led the Picken’s Day protest in front of Hiram Lodge, a very powerful man, who could very much ruin her life with a snap of his fingers. 

“How do you know that you’re not just latching onto how I make you feel?” After telling her the truth about Josie, Cheryl wasn’t surprised that Toni was questioning her feelings. She knew in herself that she tended to lean to people who gave her comfort, the comfort that her parents failed to give her. Veronica, Archie and Josie. They were all friends to her but that was it. The only person she truly felt strongly for was Jason, he was her brother and best friend after all. 

“Because Toni, with you, I’m not clinging onto dear life, desperately trying to hold onto how you make me feel. You just make me feel it without having to try. You’re in the room and suddenly, I feel safe. Like, I don’t care what happens as long as you’re with me.” Cheryl explained. “I don’t like you because you’re great at being there for me. I like you because somehow, you know me. You make the effort to read me and understand me even though I was a bitch to you and your friends. You saw me when no one else did.” 

“I’ll have to admit, you are a hard person to read.” Toni shrugged, bringing her fork to her mouth. “At first, I thought that being a complete bitch was nothing but fun to you but it took a few days of observing to realize that there was more to it.”   
“You observed me?” Cheryl teased, her eyebrows raising in surprised. “So, you were stalking me at the movie theater.” 

“The theater was purely coincidentally. Fangs got some kind of stomach flu and cancelled literally the last minute.” Toni smiled as she was brought back to that night. “I was, however, in the rec room when Veronica was planning the couple’s retreat which was why I knew where to find you afterwards. I was just in time to hear you tell Jughead about Archie and Betty.” 

“I don’t regret telling Jughead, not after they denied me an invite.” Cheryl stated shamelessly. 

“Look, I’m not saying you should regret it. You did something that Betty and Archie were probably never going to do. Jughead deserved to know and even if it did cause some trouble, they’re obviously over it. They seem fine now.” Toni didn’t bother asking Jughead about it when he came back from the trip. She refused to get involved in his and Betty’s relationship after their night together. “And if you think about it, they saved you from the misery. It was a couples retreat. Would you have really wanted to be fifth wheel to those four?” 

“I guess not. I mean, I already get to see Veronica and Archie practically eat each other’s face off every morning at school.” Cheryl’s face contorted in disgust at the image of so-called ‘Varchie’ making out in every corner. Every day she tried a different route to class and somehow, they were always there. “It was cute at first, big city girl meets small-town boy next door but then it got really gross after a while.” 

“What I’m getting from this is, you’re not a big fan of P.D.A.?” Toni queried.

Smiling, Cheryl shook her head. “Watching the same two people trading spit every time I walk into a room gets annoying. However, I love to flaunt what I have therefore, expect a few stolen kisses from me… If that’s okay with you.”

“That’s perfectly okay with me.” Although she wouldn’t have minded, Toni appreciated that Cheryl asked. “But you’re okay with telling everyone about us?” Toni had to ask. Cheryl had kept Heather a secret for so long and she couldn’t tell if it was because of her mother or because she wasn’t out yet. 

“Of course. I’ve spent years hiding how I truly feel and I’m done doing that. If I want to walk around school, holding hands with my girlfriend and kissing her, no one is going to stop me.” Cheryl waved her fork in the air as she shook her head. 

“No one would want to try to stop the Cheryl Bombshell.” 

“Damn right.” Cheryl agreed before popping her last bite into her mouth. “So, what are we doing tonight?” 

“Well, I have shift until midnight. Uncle Manny goes to work around seven and is gone for the whole night. You can have the trailer to yourself but you’re more than welcome to come to the Wyrm with me.” Toni offered, watching Cheryl carefully for any shift in her expression. 

Cheryl bit on her bottom lip and chewed on it nervously. “I don’t want to be alone but the Whyte Wyrm was where J-” 

“I know.” Toni nodded.

Cheryl was grateful that Toni didn’t make her say it. She still liked to think that Jason’s plan had worked and he was off at some farm, away from the terrors of her parents and Riverdale. “I’ll come.” She decided. “I’ll have to face it sometime and it’s not like I’m going into the basement, right?” 

“No, not at all. You’ll sit at the bar with me, no basements, and if you can’t do it, I’ll give you a ride back to the trailer.” Toni assured her. 

When Toni found out she had been working right above the room where some boy was shot by his father, she couldn’t go to work for days without wanting to throw up. She couldn’t imagine what might happen to Cheryl once she step foot into the bar. The redhead was great at keeping up a façade but Jason was a sensitive topic to her. She didn’t want to put Cheryl in an uncomfortable position especially not after her most recent traumatic experience at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. 

“Okay,” Cheryl whispered softly, nodding. “I’ll go.” 

-

A few hours later, Toni was comfortably situated behind the bar at the Whyte Wyrm, whipping up one of her specialty drinks for one of her regular customer. “Here ya go, Gary.” Toni said as she placed the glasses on the bar for the man to take. 

“Thanks, Toni.” She heard his rough voice from behind his head as he turned around. She noticed Cheryl, who sat on one of the stools near Toni, shift uncomfortably in her seat. The other Serpents had been side-eying her all night and if it weren’t for Toni, Cheryl would have been bombarded with not-so nice questions. 

Cheryl didn’t exactly blend in with the Serpents. Even with Toni’s clothes on, she still stood out. Her perfectly untouched, unblemished skin was unlike the scarred and bruised skin of a Serpent or a Southsider. Her face was also unfamiliar. Everyone who stepped into the Whyte Wyrm was a known face and if anyone new came around, they were too scared to last more than three minutes before leaving. Cheryl was one of the few that stayed the longest which caught the other’s attention. 

A few had already asked her who she was which Toni simply replied with, “Cheryl,” and she didn’t give more than that. Nothing about Cheryl being a Northsider because of the ongoing hostility between the two sides of town and definitely nothing about Cheryl being a Blossom. 

Cheryl was trying to remain composed, her head held high and her chest puffed out in the usual Cheryl Blossom manner but Toni could see right through it like she always did. She was uneasy and awkward in her seat. Toni pulled out a drink from underneath the bar, one she had reserved for those who came to the Wyrm after a rough day, and poured a glass for Cheryl. 

Cheryl looked at the glass and let out a relieved sigh, giving the Serpent a look of gratitude. Thank God, for the Whyte Wyrm and not ID-ing their customers. She couldn’t believe that they had gone this long without getting caught, or did the mayor not bother with any issues with the Southside unless it involved causing ruckus in the Northside. If the events that took place in the basement hadn’t occurred and no one looked at her as if she was some alien, she would have come by more often. She definitely needed a place like this when the monstrous moans of the men her mother brought home kept her from falling asleep. 

Cheryl took a sip of her drink, letting the alcohol sit on her tongue before flushing it down her throat. 

A dark haired woman approached the bar, she was at least a year older than Cheryl and Toni, and Cheryl couldn’t help but notice the overly coy smirk on her face. It was as though Cheryl didn’t exist as she stared at Toni. 

Toni had a smile on her face but it wasn’t the same one that reached up to her eyes, the way it did when she was with Cheryl. The redhead still found herself gripping the glass so tightly that her knuckles were turning white as she watched the exchange between the two. 

“Look at what the cat dragged in,” There was a playfulness in Toni’s voice and it only fueled Cheryl’s annoyance. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Topaz.” She seated herself on one of the barstools, clearly having no plans on leaving any time soon as she made herself comfortable. “It’s been a while. You look good. How’ve you been doing?” 

Cheryl was suddenly lost in the small touches that the two girls exchanged that she didn’t hear the rest of their conversation. She did, however, hear that the brunette’s name was Amy and she was back from college for the week. 

Cheryl watched Amy carefully as the brunette pulled out a bill from her pocket and reached over the bar to slip it into Toni’s annoyingly revealing shirt. She tucked it deep into Toni’s cleavage, in between her bra and shirt and Cheryl instantly tensed at their closeness. “What do you think you’re doing?” She blurted out. 

The brunette snapped her head towards Cheryl and looked at her as if she had just appeared and wasn’t there before. “I’m sorry, who are you?” 

Cheryl didn’t notice Toni’s worried expression behind the brunette as she stood up onto her feet. She was a couple of inches shorter than the brunette but that didn’t intimidate her. “Cheryl, Toni’s girlfriend.”   
At that, Amy let out a boisterous laugh and looked over her shoulder at Toni who looked like she was ready to jump over the counter to break them up. “You think you’re so tough, Toni’s girlfriend. From all the years I’ve known Toni, she hasn’t been one to stick with just one.” 

Cheryl’s eyes flickered to Toni and the guilty expression on Toni’s face answered Cheryl’s silent question. Amy was telling the truth. “So, don’t be surprised when you’re all alone in because we all know, everyone goes back to their first.” 

With clenched fists Cheryl lunged at Amy, closing the gap between them but Toni is in front of Cheryl almost instantly and she bumps into her instead. “Cheryl, no.” She shook her head and Amy laughed again. Cheryl is shocked and feels as though Toni was defending Amy. She looked around and notices that everyone thinks that too. 

What makes it worse is that Toni grabs her hand and pulls her out of the Wrym like some child who was about to get scolded by their mother. 

“What the hell was that Cheryl?” Toni asked once they were both outside. A few Serpents who were hanging out by their bikes looked over at them before scurrying inside. 

“Are you seriously defending her, Toni?” 

“I’m not defending her, Cheryl. I’m protecting you!” Toni’s voice is raised slightly and it takes Cheryl by surprise but she remains composed. “Amy is the kind of Serpent that has her own gang inside of the group. You mess with her and she will call them after you. They have no mercy, Cheryl.” 

“So, I was just supposed to let her feel you up? Someone had to do something because you sure weren’t!” 

“Topaz!” The two girls turned their heads towards the loud booming voice, watching as Sweet Pea and Fangs hopped off their bikes. Sweet Pea looked glad to see one of his best friends but when his eyes landed on Cheryl, his face turned sour and so did Fangs’. “What the hell is she doing here?” 

Toni rolled her eyes as Cheryl crossed her arms over her chest. She didn’t want to deal with this too. It was enough that a scene was caused inside of the bar but outside too? So much for trying to get Cheryl to lay low for a few days. 

“Well, Sweet Pie—”, whether or not Cheryl meant to say Sweet Pea’s name incorrectly, didn’t help the situation. A growl escaped the tall boy’s lips and once again, Toni found herself in between two people who were challenging each other. 

“Sweet Pea, she’s got no place to stay so she’s at my place for a bit.” Toni explained to her (overly protective) best friend. “Stand down.” She added lightheartedly but Sweet Pea still looked like he wanted to kill Cheryl. 

“If you’re here on some funny Northside business, I will make sure that your pretty little face will be unrecognizable.” Behind her, Toni felt Cheryl back away and her shoulders suddenly felt lighter that she only had Sweet Pea to deal with. 

With one last look at Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs walked into the Wyrm, leaving Cheryl and Toni in silence. After talking about Josie earlier, Toni had expected this but she didn’t think it would happen so soon. For the first time, she was at a loss for words. “Maybe I should take you home.” She said softly as she turned around to face Cheryl. 

“What about your shift?” Looking at Toni’s face, Cheryl was embarrassed that she acted this way. After Josie, she promised herself that she wouldn’t let her feelings get the best of her but she still did. 

“I’ll take my break early.” Toni walked towards her bike and pulled her helmet over her head. She handed her extra one to Cheryl before hopping onto her bike.

Cheryl didn’t want to leave. She didn’t want to be alone but it was clear that Toni would much rather have her at home than at the Wyrm. With a nod, she put the helmet on top of her head and slid onto the bike behind Toni. 

\- 

It was almost midnight when Cheryl heard the trailer door open. Her body refused to go to sleep so she spent the past few hours on the couch. The television was on but it was turned to a random channel that Cheryl hadn’t been paying any attention to. 

When Toni dropped her off earlier, she was met with an empty trailer. Uncle Manny must have left earlier than usual. Toni hesitated to leave Cheryl all alone but she would have taken a lot of heat at the Wyrm for leaving her shift with no one to replace her. She decided to go back but managed to leave before her shift ended to go back to Cheryl. 

Toni couldn’t say she was surprised to see Cheryl still up when she walked in. Setting her bag and keys down on the kitchen counter, she walked over to the redhead. Her steps were careful and soft as if she was walking on a thin piece of glass over a cliff. She placed herself on the coffee table in front of Cheryl, their knees knocking together as she sat down. 

“It’s late.” 

“I can’t sleep.” Cheryl whisered, her eyes staring down at the floor.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, unsure of what to say to each other or where to begin. It was Cheryl who spoke up first, “I’m sorry.” She said, teeth chewing on her bottom lip nervously. 

“I’m sorry too.” Toni reached out to touch Cheryl’s knee, causing the other girl to lift her gaze and look at her. “I should have done something sooner.”  
“I should have just stayed quiet.” Cheryl smiled sheepishly. They both knew that Cheryl Blossom would never be able to keep to herself. 

Shaking her head, Toni let out a soft laugh, “No. I would have done the same thing, trust me.” 

“Is she an ex?” Cheryl asked, grabbing Toni’s hand and holding it. 

“Sort of. We weren’t really serious. I wasn’t into relationships and labels until now.” 

Cheryl perked up at that but she couldn’t help but ask, “And she was your first?” 

Toni’s mouth opened slightly at that question. She completely forgot that Amy mentioned to Cheryl that she had been the first person that Toni slept with. It was no big deal to Toni. It wasn’t like she was attached to Amy because of it but she could tell it bothered Cheryl. 

“Yes, she was. It was the night we both got our Serpent’s jacket. Emotions were high and we ended up back at her trailer while her parents were out.” Toni explained. 

“I understand.” 

“She was wrong though. I’m not going to go back to her just because she’s my first.” Pressing her palms against Cheryl’s knees, Toni leaned forward until her lips met Cheryl’s. “I’ve got you.” 

Arms reaching out past Toni’s shoulders, Cheryl wrapped them around the Serpent’s neck. She pulled her in closer so that their lips met again. Cheryl wouldn’t mind if the whole world collapsed around them. She had never been happier than in that moment with Toni in her arms, the smell of cigarettes and booze from the other girl’s hair. 

Cheryl was falling for Toni. She had been ever since she laid eyes on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be greatly appreciated! This is my first time writing a fic in years and would love to know what y'all think of it. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
